Horou (Fanon)/ZeroTC01
Summary Horou (帆楼, Horō) is one of the Old Deus participating in the Eternal War as well as the creator of the Ex-Machina, which she created in order to find the purpose of her existence and explain the uncertainties relating to her own purpose. Due to her status as the God of Doubt and Trust, she tends to question various things including her the very actions she undergoes. As an Old Deus, Horou's true self resides in a higher plane of reality, beyond the comprehension of the other races, and embodies both the concept of doubt and the concept of trust, existing as a abstract, conceptual entity. Unlike most of the other Old Deus, she tries not to come off as menacing, but rather, as peaceful. She is described to possess a tranquil and almost calming presence, accompanied by a calm and soft-spoken personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Horou Origin: The Eternal War Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years (Her age is comparable to the universe itself) Classification: Old Deus, The God of Doubt and Trust, Conceptual Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absolute Stamina, Magic, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Creation, Life Manipulation (Created the Ex-Machina, and can casually rip the life out of them at any moment if she so desires), Non-Corporeal and Acausality (Types 1 and 5'; The Old Deus are anomalous entities which exist beyond the concepts of cause and effect. As such, they are unaffected by concepts such as probability and destiny, and their true selves have no definite physical or material form), Precognition and Clairvoyance (Can peer into various places throughout reality, the Worlds she can create, as well as the past, present and future using her Observation Sphere. Despite their transcendence to principles suchlike cause and effect, this can still influence other Old Deus, albeit she only chooses to peer up to a few days into the future at max), Immortality ('Types 1, 3''', '''4 and 5'; Transcends the concepts of life and death, and can only be "killed" by some form of erasure), Regeneration ('Mid-Godly normally, Low-Godly without the concepts she embodies; Even if her body and essence are completely erased from both existence and nothingness, Horou can still regenerate herself in a relatively short amount of time. However, should the concepts of doubt and trust be destroyed, she can only regenerate herself as long as her essence still exists in the world), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3''', '''4 and 5') and Regeneration Negation ('Mid-Godly; The Old Deus can each permanently kill each other, even with their concepts perfectly intact, provided that they are actually powerful enough to do so), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The Old Deus are incorporeal and immaterial entities, and are essentially living, transcendental concepts. Horou embodies the concepts of doubt and trust, and the preeminence of them can provide her with advantageous perks like superior regeneration and power), Non-Existent Physiology (Can live on even after the concepts she embodies, i.e. her true self, had been erased), Existence Erasure, BFR and Void Manipulation (Can manipulate her Worlds in a way that forces them into a state past even non-existence. Not only can she "exist" in them while they are in such a state, but she can also forcefully send other beings to them and force said beings into such a state themselves), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can completely ignore physical form and directly interact with intangible and non-corporeal objects, such as souls, as a result of her own physiology), Conceptual Manipulation (Can attack and destroy the concepts embodied by Kanias and Okein if she so desired, as they consider her to be a legitimate threat to their existence), Time Stop (Time is frozen by default in her Worlds, and she can presumably stop its flow in the main universe as well), Resistance to: Magic, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Void Manipulation (Implied that she would be unaffected by the powers of Kanias or Okein; which allow them to manipulate non-existence, space, time, as well as directly attack souls and concepts; despite the latter being the god of space and the former being the god of nothingness, giving them superior control over the two aforementioned notions to Horou), Immunity to Transmutation (Due to their nature and state of incorporeality, transmuting an Old Deus would prove to be completely ineffective) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (As an Old Deus, Horou is a conceptual entity who transcends the spatial dimension in which the races at war reside, i.e. the 3rd, existing on-par with the concept of time. Capable of creating and destroying entire Worlds with not only their own ﬂow of space-time, but also parallel versions of them which possess their own continua as well, each branching one off endlessly and containing a limitless amount of possibilities. Additionally, it is possible for her to create and/or destroy an infinite number of parallel Worlds at once. Cited as one of the most powerful Old Deus, being superior to Kanias and Okein, both of whom are capable of performing World Creation/Destruction feats similar to her own) Speed: Inaccessible (Exists in transcendence to the regular 3rd-dimensional plane of existence and treats time as a linear concept, thus being able to move freely outside its flow) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Can compress an entire World into a 4th-dimensional shard and casually hold it in the palm of her hand) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Superior to Kanias and Okein, and would presumably be able to tank numerous attacks from them. Stated that even if she took the brunt of the destruction of the maximum number of Worlds she can create at once, she would be totally unfazed, indicating that she is much more durable than she is powerful) Stamina: Limitless (Is a higher-dimensional conceptual entity who does not require rest or any form of nutrition. As an Old Deus, she also completely lacks the concept of being fatigued as a whole) Range: Standard Melee Range. Multiversal+ via World Creation/Destruction and hax. Standard Equipment: Her Observation Sphere: An orbicular object that allows her to view the universe, the Worlds she created, as well as the past, present and future points in time. Intelligence: Supergenius intuition and cognition (Is regarded as the most ancient existence in the universe, and though she does not predate its creation, she still rivals it in age. Due to this, her ability to comprehend the existence beneath her is transcendent to that of any other being, including a majority of the rest of her race. However, given her status as the god of doubt and trust, she is yet to even find a purpose for her existence that truly satisfies her, thus being forced to rely on the Ex-Machina she created to accomplish this) Weaknesses: Should the concepts of doubt and trust be completely destroyed across all planes of reality, Horou's regeneration degrades to being reliant on her soul. Due to the concept she embodies, she tends to doubt many things, including the actions of others, her own, and her very being. Note: This profile is not to be confused with my canon profile on Horou, which can be viewed here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2